Everybody's Got A Secret(RE-WRIGHT)
by Jerry-Berry-Aifricarry
Summary: HEY THERE! This is a sweet re-write of one of my previous fics from, like 2014 so... "Right. Please don't tell Snork Maiden but I don't think I like her the same way she likes me. She's amazing and funny and great to be around but... but I don't think I love Snork Maiden." Moomin looked back to the ground, now sitting with his knees pulled to his chest.


p style="text-align: left;"emFinally, after three(3) years of wasting my life on AO3 I've come back from the dead to creat another thing for you people! Yes, it is another Moomin/Snufkin simply because I'm not really into Snufkin x Alicia/Joxter. Anyways.. I go from a silly little shipping 15 year old to a slightly less silly 19 year old. Enjoy this!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Summertime had fallen upon Moomin Valley yet again, and two wonderful friends had began relaxing near the river and Snufkin's tent. A warm breeze blew across the two, carrying the scent of the ocean, Mr. Hemulin's gardens, and Moomin Mama's homemade biscuits. The soft grass swayed in the wind beneath the two as they eased down onto it, side by side. One of the boys, Snufkin, had leaned back into the plush grass and lowered his pointed hat over his face to shield it from the warm sun. He closed his eyes and sighed, and began humming the same song he plays each afternoon./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Moomin sat in the grass next to his friend, his tail swishing through the green blades lazily. He stared into the water, running swiftly mere inkces from his bare feet. Shifting so that he lied back with Snufkin, Moomin's gaze swept over the land ahead of him, and drifted up to the clouds, floating carelessly in the blue sky. He had been troubled lately, and he had hoped that an afternoon with Snufkin would help clear his head. Moomin began to drift off, when Snufkin stopped humming and shifted in the grass, now facing Moomin./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Say, Moomin," said Snufkin, looking to his friend. Moomin opened his eyes and looked towards his friend. "Yes, Snufkin?" he asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You seem pretty distant lately. Is everything okay with you?" Now sitting up slightly, Snufkin looked at Moomin, mildly concerned for his friend's well-being. Moomin sat up aswell, now looking down at the ground. "Well... I guess I have had a lot on my mind the past few days," he said quietly, still not looking at Snufkin./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You know I'm your friend, Moomin. You can tell me whatever you need to,' Snufkin said, in an attempt to comfort his now shy friend. "Um.. Snufkin?" Moomin looked up towards his friend. Snufkin looked at Moomin, who's face was now a slight shade of pink. "Can you keep a secret?" Snufkin nodded his head, and said "Of course Moomin. I've kept all your secrets."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Right. Please don't tell Snork Maiden but I don't think I like her the same way she likes me. She's amazing and funny and great to be around but... but I don't think I love Snork Maiden." Moomin looked back to the ground, now sitting with his knees pulled to his chest. After just a few seconds of silence from Snufkin, he replied quietly. "Don't worry, Moomin. I won't tell her," he said with a small smile. Moomin was still sitting the way he was, obviously wanting to ask another question, so he did./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Snufkin, do you have any secrets?" Snufkin was now looking at the clouds, a strange look on his face. "Yes, I do Moomin, but most of mine are just boring things like which berries taste the best." Moomin wasn't expecting that as an answer. "Snufkin, please! A real secret!" Moomin pushed Snufkin's shoulder slightly, making him rock gently./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Snufkin took a small breath, and looked to his friend. "Okay. I suppose I do have one secret you might like. Moomin, I-" Something made Snufkin stop mid-sentence./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Moomin, honey, supper is ready! Come was up!" called Moomin Mama. Moomin stood up and looked back at Snufkin, who was now turned away and lookin to the flowing water. "Oh, I... Coming Mama!" Moomin had turned to rush towards home when an unsteady hand shot out to grab his wrist. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Surprised, Moomin let out a gasp. "Snufkin, wha-" Snufkin quickle bent down to place a quick kiss on Moomin's large nose. Moomin's eyes widened and his breath stopped for a short second. Snufkin let go of his arm nearly as soon as he had grabbed it and had started walking over to the bridge to cross the river. "Moomin! Hurry up!" Moomin looked at Snufkin once more, whose cheeks, which he could barely see, were as red as Little My's dress./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Without another thought at that moment, Moomin turned and rushed home to Moomin Mama, Moomin Papa and Little My, happier than he had left that morning. Surely they would ask what had gotten into him, but this was a good secret that he couldn't tell anyone./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Snufkin had a stupid grin on his face as he lowered himself into his yellow tent to retrieve his aged fishing pole. Coming back out into the warm sun, he rested in the exact same spot where he had just stood a few moments before with his friend. Moomin was probably still wondering about a good secret that Snufkin could tell him, but this one works just as well. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"With a lopsided smile on his face, he cast his line into the slow waters and reclined into the grass once again, thinking about the afternoon they would spend together again tomorrow./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yeesh! This one feels 10 times better than the old one! Hopefully those who reviewed on the previous one will see this and smile like an idiot again after 3+ years. Remember, happy reviews make me cry and write more!/p 


End file.
